<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your name is like a melody by AHappyPup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173870">your name is like a melody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHappyPup/pseuds/AHappyPup'>AHappyPup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>live a life from a new perspective [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Not Another D&amp;D Podcast (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Sometimes your heart just goes a little boom boom at work, band au, bartending, light feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHappyPup/pseuds/AHappyPup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moonshine closes the bar alone</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaina Bronzebeard/Moonshine Cybin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>live a life from a new perspective [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your name is like a melody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Sam and Remi for welcoming me into the Band AU.It's not much but I did have a lot of fun thinking on this &lt;3 Love you guys.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Moonshine was used to working last call by herself. Though it was always easier when Hardwon or Apple was with her, it wasn’t the first or last time she would do it alone. The bouncers would take care of any stranglers, Moonshine could clean up any sticky martinis thrown at the wall or poorly aimed vomit in the bathroom, and in forty-five minutes everyone would be out and on the bus home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight was no different. Wednesdays were usually quiet anyway- no need to have a second bartender for their few regulars that wandered in at one in the morning to knock the edge off. The most exciting of the evening was a group of kids from Gladehom, celebrating a 21st birthday, but even then it was pretty quiet. It made for an easy clean up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed to herself softly, letting the old melodies of MeeMaw’s ranch pass through her mouth without much of a thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a really pretty voice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonshine dropped silverware she held in her hands. She forgot the new girl was on security tonight. Alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaina,” she said, clutching at her chest. “Forgot you were there for a second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonshine’s hospitality was something she had always prided herself on. It made her the perfect bartender. She could listen to Old Cobb for hours while attending to the other patrons in the same kind manor. Some customers thought it was more than hospitality, thinking it might end in a night of passion, but Moonshine seldom, if ever, felt that urge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was something about Jaina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had a little smirk as she approached Moonshine, helping to pick up some of the utensils. “It’s a good thing I’m here to protect you then,” Jaina laughed. “In your own little world here aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonshine chuckled lightly, buffing the table with her towel. “Makes it go a little faster, I've noticed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina nodded, gathering the last of the dishes to take behind the bar. “I bet. Whole lot of bar for just one person to take care of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonshine shrugged, spot cleaning the last two tables. “Could be worse. I don’t mind on nights like this.” She glanced over at her station. Jaina had a long night too probably... “You want a drink before I finish the dishes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina shook her head, readjusting her tactical belt. “Looks like those dishes are the only thing keeping us from going home. Maybe another night, Moon.” She threw her flashlight up in the air before heading back outside, the shitty bar light hitting her face just right. Between that and the nickname, Moonshine felt her face flush just slightly “I’ll be outside when you’re ready to lock up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonshine nodded, scurrying behind the bar to finish up. There was one last thing to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hardwon? What do you know about Jaina?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>